Alchemical Hotshot
The feel of metal in a legendary gunslinger’s hands becomes second nature to most, but others learn to manipulate the metal of their weapon to creature wondrous effects. Known as alchemical hotshots, these warriors use the mystic art of metallurgy to further customize their weapons, creating effects previously unheard of. Alchemy (Su) The alchemical hotshot gains the alchemy class feature of an alchemistAPG of her alchemical hotshot level and the infusion discovery, although she is able to create 1 fewer extract per level than normal. If this reduces the number to 0, she can create extracts of that level only if her Intelligence allows bonus extracts of that level. This ability replaces deeds. Grit (Ex) An alchemical hotshot uses her Intelligence modifier in place of her Wisdom to determine how much grit she gains each day as well as her maximum amount of grit. This ability alters grit. Metallurgy (Su) An alchemical hotshot is able to use rare reagents along with traces of metal to infuse her bullets and gun with strange and mystic powers. To use a metallurgy bullet, an alchemical hotshot must spend 1 grit point as a free action, infusing her bullet with the chosen metal (it is also treated as that metal for the purpose of penetrating damage reduction). An alchemical hotshot can also spend 8 hours with a firearm and reduce her maximum grit by 1 to infuse a firearm with the power of metallurgy; at the beginning of each day when she regains her grit, she can spend an hour to either transfer this effect to another firearm or end it (the alchemical hotshot must have the affected firearm on their person to gain its effects, and this infusion ends if the firearm is out of her possession for more than 24 hours). As long as an alchemical hotshot has access to an alchemist lab, she is treated as though she has enough of a metal to infuse bullets and firearms. The saving throw against metallurgy effects is 10 + 1/2 the alchemical hotshot’s level + her Intelligence modifier. In addition, as a standard action, the alchemical hotshot can remove the broken condition from a firearm infused with a metal, as long as that condition was gained by a firearm misfire. An alchemical hotshot must have at least 1 grit point to use this ability. Lead (Su): At 1st level, an alchemical hotshot gains access to lead. Bullet: Creatures damaged by a lead bullet must make a successful Fortitude save or have any spell resistance or damage reduction they possess reduced by 2 for 1 minute. At 8th level and again at 16th, this reduction is increased by an additional 2. Firearm: An alchemical hotshot carrying a lead firearm gains a +1 circumstance bonus against spells and spell-like effects. At 8th level and again at 16th, this bonus increases by 1. Copper (Su): At 3rd level, an alchemical hotshot gains access to copper. Bullet: Creatures damaged by a copper bullet must make a successful Will saving throw or be unable to attack the alchemical hotshot for a number of rounds equal to her Wisdom modifier (minimum 1); if the alchemical hotshot makes an attack against a creature affected by this effect, they can make an additional saving throw against this effect with a +2 bonus for every previous save they have failed. This is a mind-affecting effect. Firearm: An alchemical hotshot carrying a copper firearm gains a +2 circumstance bonus to Diplomacy checks, and all creatures who are not hostile to the alchemical hotshot have their starting attitudes increased by 1 step (to a maximum of friendly). At 12th level, creature’s starting attitude are increased by 2 steps (to a maximum of helpful). This is a mind-affecting charm effect. Electrum (Su): At 7th level, an alchemical hotshot gains access to electrum. Bullet: Creatures damaged by an electrum bullet must make a successful Will saving throw or treat all creatures as though they had concealment (20% miss chance) for a number of rounds equal to the alchemical hotshot’s Wisdom modifier (minimum 1). Firearm: An alchemical hotshot carrying an electrum firearm gains a +2 circumstance bonus on Stealth checks. In addition, while she is benefitting from cover or concealment, an alchemical hotshot gains an additional 10% miss chance. At 12th level, she can hide while being observed as long as she is within 5 feet of a shadow while carrying an electrum firearm. Silver (Su): At 11th level, an alchemical hotshot gains access to silver. Bullet: Creatures damaged by a silver bullet must make a successful Fortitude saving throw or be linked to the alchemical hotshot for a number of rounds equal to her Wisdom modifier. While linked, any time the alchemical hotshot takes damage while the linked creature is within 60 feet of her, the linked creature is dealt damage equal to one quarter the amount of damage the alchemical hotshot was dealt; this damage is untyped and cannot be reduced. An alchemical hotshot can only have a number of creatures linked by this effect equal to her Intelligence modifier. Firearm: An alchemical hotshot carrying a silver firearm gains damage reduction 5/bludgeoning and silver. At 15th level, whenever an alchemical hotshot becomes fatigued, sickened, staggered, dazed, confused, cursed, frightened, blinded, deafened, or stunned, as a free action she can select one linked creature within 30 feet to gain the same condition (Fortitude negates). If the save is failed, the duration of that condition is the same for the linked creature as it is for the alchemical hotshot. Gold (Su): At 15th level, an alchemical hotshot gains access to gold. Bullet: Creatures damaged by a gold bullet must make a successful Fortitude saving throw or become permanently staggered; this effect can be ended with a remove curse, break enchantment, limited wish, miracle, or wish spell. Firearm: An alchemical hotshot carrying a golden firearm gains an amount of temporary hit points equal to her two times her Intelligence modifier. Whenever these temporary hit points are lost, they are regenerated at a rate of 1 every five minutes. Platinum (Su): At 19th level, an alchemical hotshot gains access to platinum. Bullet: Creatures damaged by a platinum bullet must make a successful Will saving throw or become dominated by the alchemical hotshot for a number of minutes equal to her Intelligence modifier. An alchemical hotshot can only have a number of creatures dominated by this effect equal to her Intelligence modifier. This is a mind-affecting effect. Firearm: An alchemical hotshot carrying a platinum firearm gains a circumstance bonus to all of her saving throws equal to her Intelligence modifier. In addition, once per round she can spend 1 grit as a free action to make an attack with a platinum firearm. This ability replaces slinger’s quirk, steely resolve, gunner’s style, and skilled resolve. 'Intelligent Mastery (Ex)'Whenever an alchemical hotshot gains a gun mastery which would grant her a deed, she uses her Intelligence modifier in place of her Wisdom to determine its DC or when determining the effects of deeds. This ability alters gun mastery. Category:Source: Legendary Gunslinger